


Details

by ZephyrCamida



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Suga thinking too hard and being awkward and shy because Suga, bottom!Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrCamida/pseuds/ZephyrCamida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi discovers that there is a whole different world to unravel when you're on the other end of the spectrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

* * *

 

It's a peculiar thing to Koushi, sex, that is. Sex can be raw and messy; it can also be soft and demure, innocent or kinky or intense. He thinks it shouldn't be such a difficult, mind-boggling concept. It's really not, at least not for a pair of people who have been together for as long as Daichi and himself. Yet right now, as he stands awkwardly at their bedside with mouth wide open, bursting out such a seemingly small, yet huge request, Koushi can't help but think it's much more than complex.

Or maybe it's just him, and asking for something like taking lead when they have sex next is just so utterly off the wall and overwhelming that he's creating his own splendid mess to ruminate and bury himself in. Most likely that.

Normally, he loves being the receiver, loves it because Daichi is an extremely attentive lover, perfect for such a fluttering, shy man like Koushi. He's sweet when Koushi wants sweet, rough when asked to be – and _only_ when asked, no matter how charged with heat the captain is. His touches are warm, soothing, yet so passionate it leaves him breathless every time. Kisses are something Koushi can't even describe, they're so off the charts that it really should be illegal. At least, that's how sinful he feels when Daichi cups his nape with a strong hand and delves deep in Koushi's mouth with warm lips and smooth tongue, mingling with his own as if it has always meant to be there. Humming as he tastes, smiling as Koushi sighs happily into their delirious affections – Daichi is beyond loving.

Daichi is also a flexible, willing lover. So right here, when Koushi  _is_ asking to take the more active role the next time they have sex, he agrees instantly with one of those gentle grins. And it's such a genuine agreement that Koushi can even see the corners of Daichi's dark eyes crinkle the slightest bit – a sign that he's more than a little happy.  _Of course_ .

He's pressing little pecks to Koushi's mouth, hands on his hips, asking him when and where – if it's right now let him shower first, or later to let him know so he can be clean. The yes's and no's, the red and greens, the ups and downs – Daichi never once questions the reason why now of all times he wants to do this. The exuberant captain asks every other thing under the sun like whether he should be dressed so he can strip him, because Daichi himself loves having the pleasure of peeling every article from Koushi's own creamy skin. Asks if he should go prepare their usual necessities or if Koushi wants to try without on the first go – they've both been tested, so it's safe if he wants to. Really the ashen blond just wants to silence him because damn it, Daichi is too amazing for his own good and all this sex lingo is making him hot and bothered already.

In all honesty though, knowing that Daichi is ready to crumble before him without a hint of hesitation is absolutely flooring. Koushi's heart is a mess, head dizzy with desire and awe and love for this five-foot-nine lug. Never putting Koushi on lower ground just because he takes the dominant role more often, and always ready to try something new, even reversing that very dynamic – that's simply who Daichi is, and Koushi doesn't think he'll love another person as much as him.

Koushi squeaks suddenly when Daichi pulls him close, their groins rubbing gently – because he's still a little cowardly even after making such a brazen request, so sue him – and shyly says that he wants Daichi now, the words  _need you so bad_ and  _please_ and  _oh my god I'm freaking out I'm so sorry_ may have sneaked themselves into his verbal mash up as well because he's nervous, but the brunet is already pulling him to the bathroom with a soft chuckle. Koushi doesn't miss the red on his boyfriend's sharp cheek bones either, and that levels his frantic mind immediately.

Twenty minutes of washing, soap fights, fingers-in-each-other's-hair kisses, and head-to-toe touches from Daichi because he's obviously damn excited that the ashen blond is being courageous, Koushi is gently nudging his lover to his knees on their bed. Crawls up to him, both kneeling on the mattress, tiny laughs bursting forth when they sway awkwardly from unstable groundings. Koushi molds himself up against Daichi's back, absorbs the warmth he finds there, and peppers wet, breathy kisses upon a span of already love bitten skin. He hears that humming, Daichi simply leaning gently into his smaller form, arching into his affection. It gives him strength, in a way that only Daichi can, and it pulls him forward.

Just the mere juxtaposition of their bodies has Koushi breathing unsteadily, fidgeting hands wandering his lover's body blindly as if guided by chance. His fingers traipse over the bumps of Daichi's abs, traces his navel with a thumb and follows the ridges up until he's curiously pinching a nipple between index and thumb. The gravelly moan that vibrates in the brunet's throat is raw, so very appealing. Koushi wants to taste that noise, so he simply nibbles at Daichi's neck instead.

The sound repeats, and Koushi feels like he's drowning.

He's really going off of what Daichi does to him, testing with little pinches here and hot kisses there. He doesn't know what he's doing, but he tries to remember all the times Daichi's showered him with passion and desire. Koushi partly draws a blank, realizing that he forgets half the time what's happening because before he knows it, he's so unwound and coming so hard that the in between of Point A and Point B is a jumbled mess of pleasure and gasping and kisses. 

So he let's some sort of instinct take over – more like he let's Daichi's verbal cues clue him in on what's good for him. From the sounds of it, and  _oh_ , are those sounds making his  _everything_ shudder, Daichi likes his nipples played with, and  _loves_ Koushi biting at the sides of his throat.

Stifling his own groan, the ash blond pitches his hips forward softly, rubs himself against his lover's body – cock rutting against Daichi's ass and then the brunet's moaning, Koushi's moaning. His mind begins to spin as Daichi pushes into him, grinding playfully (and he knows he's being playful because there are small chuckles within those throaty noises), hands lifting to grab at Koushi's where they sit on his chest. 

Letting out a moist breath, Koushi rubs harder, simply gropes at his boyfriend's firm pectorals because doing anything more specific is too difficult considering his nerves and brain are zeroing in on the connection his cock has with Daichi's skin. It's too much for his poor, rioting soul, really.

“Koushi,” the deep hum of his name puts Koushi on edge, as do the large hands guiding his own down Daichi's body until they're hanging at their sides. The brunet cranes his head back, eyeing Koushi with warm, if not slightly blown eyes. “Don't be nervous, you're fine.”

Koushi's mouth drops open, an apology about to rocket from his lips, but that smoldering stares sends it ricocheting back down his throat and he can only nod. Can only let Daichi guide a hand back between them, a low, humored grunt vibrating from the captain's vocals. He watches with a distinct fascination, remembering that yes, he's going to be doing this  _to_ Daichi and not the other way around.

Koushi's belly tickles with something both frightening and exciting.

With equal amounts of fumbling on Koushi's part and patience, if not a little amusement on Daichi's part, the ashen blond braces one hand on Daichi's shoulder, the other wavering within proximity of his boyfriend's ass. The generous amount of chilly lubricant on his fingers makes his face burn incredibly hot – stupid jitters crawling deep in his pores. Daichi shifts on the spot, places comforting fingers over the ones dancing nervously on his shoulder and gives them a small squeeze.

The ash blond finds his own cowardice a little grating sometimes, he notes with a heavy sigh.

“Kou,” Daichi reprimands softly, squeezing again. “Don't disappear into that brain of yours. Just take it slow, focus.”

Scratch that,  _very_ grating.

Koushi bites his lip, exhaling largely through his nose before taking his lover's words to heart. He focuses, lets his caramel eyes wander from his shaking, wet hand up to the taut contour of Daichi's neck. He begins to count the numerous love bites he's left, counts the rare beauty marks that the brunet has peppering his shoulders. He smiles when he kisses one, smiles because everyone is always about Koushi's one perfectly placed mark on his left cheek bone, but they all miss the beautiful arrangement along his boyfriend's nape.

He feels the butterflies churning, calming into a more subdued buzzing in his belly. He doesn't even flinch when his gel-coated fingers skirt along the cleft of Daichi's ass, only buries his face into that tanned, burning skin as he nudges a finger against a warm, warm entrance. He inhales the scent of soaps, the hints of sandalwood very subtle, and tries to taste the lingerings of sweat beading on Daichi's collar. He just smells so good.

By the time Koushi pulls himself from his mental diversion, Koushi is already pressing that digit into his boyfriend's tight hole. He finds himself shuddering, body quaking with memories of when Daichi opens him ever so carefully, and the pleasure that coils from it. Daichi's head drops back, and the ash blond can see his jaw slacken and a rich groan exhale from his lips. The heat surrounding his single finger is so tight, and way the brunet gasps when he drags back out, groping at his walls and sinking it back in sharply leaves him clawing at Daichi's shoulder just to stay upright.

He slowly works Daichi open, remains utterly transfixed on each noise, each twitch his lover makes as he pries into him with one, then two fingers. Koushi doesn't know how to describe it, how he's on the giving end but he feels like there is so much pooling in his gut, pleasure might explode from his very own insides. Driving him insane, right down to his very core. He loves it, loses himself in it quickly. Loses himself in the warmth of their bodies leaning on one another, Daichi bracing himself with a vice-like grip on Koushi's hip, moving with the fingers burying deep, and those hoarse,  _needy_ moans echoing in his ears.

“ _Daichi_...” Koushi finds himself murmuring in his boyfriend's ear, pressing kiss after kiss against the captain's ear. “Daichi, can we?”

The brunet says nothing, but the hand clamped on Koushi's hip drifts south, wrapping solidly around his cock. Daichi turns, their faces caressing as he sends a heated, dark look straight into Koushi's bleary vision – nails him still with the needle-sharp desire radiating from his irises.

The hungry kiss Daichi plants on his lips sends his nerves screaming from head to toe, and Koushi permanently burns this image, these sounds and sensations in his brain. He leans into those plush lips, fingers pulling out and both hands seizing Daichi's hips – immediately the brunet folds over, catching himself on the bed with a small grunt.

Blood making his entire body throb, shooting south and making his cock pulse with excitement, Koushi wobbles on his knees. He's reeling so bad from the bold display of Daichi's ass, even worse from the sultry gaze the captain sends him from over his shoulder.  _Come on..._

He's beckoning, and  _god_ , does Koushi want him bad. The ash blond places a careful hand over the curve of Daichi's ass, fingers the dips at the base of his spine as he lines himself up – rubbing and listening to that small sigh. Subconsciously, Koushi licks his bottom lip, touches the sensitive head of his own cock – dribbles of precome wetting his digits. He blinks the rampant dizziness away as he slicks his erection with more gel, and takes a deep, stabilizing breath.

And  _oh god._

Daichi bowls over within seconds, fingers digging into the mattress and making a mess of the duvet beneath him as Koushi pushes his cock past the threshold – sinks into him slowly and carefully because as much as they  _have_ slept together, Koushi's new at being the leader of sorts and he wants to instill pleasure and not pain. And within those very same moments, a whole hell of a of lot of things enter the ashen blond's mind. Even  _more_ little nuances Koushi catches as he sheathes himself, body gloriously hot and crackling with electric charge as caramel eyes take in Daichi's shivering form. His gaze darts back to those beauty marks, those sharp, flexing joints in his neck, strong back muscles and taut hips.

It's amazing to him, because Koushi's able to pay attention to things that aren't exactly easy to take notice of when you're splayed on the bed moaning with eyes clenched shut, and it really throws his mind into chaos. Beautiful, beautiful chaos.

Things like how the rusty red of their comforter contrasts, yet compliments the sun-kiss tan of Daichi's skin, or how the light that hits flesh makes the beads of sweat on his shoulder blades glimmer. Or, for a man so built, bulkier than most men their age, Daichi has a surprising set of curves that are all the more prominent when Koushi's looking over the swell of his (very nice) ass, and down that aggravatingly sexy dip of spine. And the subtle sway of his hips as he's rocking with Koushi's gentle thrusts, little peeks of pelvic bones and obvious juts of strong shoulder blades, all so  _smooth_ , like he could pour paint upon that bodily canvas and call it art. Color him corny, but fuck if Koushi isn't a little frustrated that he's waited his long to discover such alluring aspects of his lover.

Then, of course, as Koushi retreats rather far, cock literally popping out completely and grinding back at Daichi's entrance, the attention rips from those brain-sparking physical details and up to the main event of this whole endeavor.

Daichi's voice. Candid, deep, powerful, and in this exact moment, absolutely erotic. Koushi's number one weakness, and number one turn on.

And  _fuck_ , it does not fail to deliver here either. The low groan rupturing from those lips makes Koushi shake hard – the hands at Daichi's hips dig in, as if bracing himself for disaster. The ashen blond bites his lip, and pistons his hips, burying his cock to the hilt in one fell swoop. Watching Daichi's head pop back, Koushi can just imagine the brunet's mouth dropping open as that deep, guttural moan leaks out – unabashed and primal and Koushi almost loses it on the spot.

A blessing and a curse for sure, that man's voice. And Koushi swears up and down the wall at how he notices the differences in Daichi's vocals too, notices how much less subdued he is when he's the one being penetrated – the one being  _fucked._ It's like the pitch of his voice has dropped several pitches, yet the volume has increased ten-fold and instead of the sensual breaths and hearty groans, Daichi is all out  _moaning_ and practically calling Koushi from the grave he's half stepped into (because he's signed up for a death sentence, summoning the courage and making this reality) like a god damn siren. A sure fire road to a fast orgasm, pleasure and toil all neatly bundled up into a sinfully perfect man completely exposed just for Koushi's arousal blown eyes.

He pitches his hips faster, letting his chin drop as the sounds of their skin smacking and the wetness of his cock re-entry upon re-entry dig deep into his skull – nesting there and leaving a brazen melody ringing in his ears. Koushi knows Daichi isn't one to feel embarrassed easily, but those utter wails and curses spilling from his mouth certainly leave the ash blond feeling absolutely lewd.

“ _Shit_ , Kou – _ahh!_ ”

Daichi officially drops to his elbows, forehead burying into the bed, and Koushi officially loses his mind. The brunet's fists clutch the duvet for dear life as he reels back onto Koushi's cock, white-knuckled and panting in harsh bursts. The ash blond's eyes flutter as his body tilts, spots littering his vision as one wire of many snap, shoving him towards the brink.

“Kou...Koushi, _harder_ ,” the captain keens, twisting and rocking and _urging_ Koushi to nail him harder. And he can't help but blindly oblige, each thrust wild and unbridled – each one snapping another wire, then another. Breaking his limits in rapid succession until there's nothing left and Koushi's careening gracelessly over the edge – coming _hard_ with a choked gasp. He's practically clawing glaring red lines in Daichi's hips, pinning his cock deep inside the brunet's ass as he crashes back down to earth.

His head vaguely pounds, and Koushi realizes that he's been holding his breathe for a long while after orgasming, and jolts when Daichi squirms around him.

And then panics.

Oh  _god_ , did he just leave his boyfriend hanging while he comes back from cloud nine? Koushi finds he's only able to babble incoherently as Daichi slides himself free and turns around, face relatively calm for being  _denied his own orgasm, damn it._

“Koushi –“  
“Daichi, I'm so sorry! I just...I didn't – I got _really_ into it, crap – no. I mean –“ a hand on his mouth silences his messy rampage instantly, Daichi's eyes drop low as he slides that same hand around Koushi's nape and pulls him in for a kiss. That soft click of their lips popping calms the ash blond, amazingly enough, and he peers into Daichi's dark eyes with all the shyness that comes tumbling back into existence.

“Kou, you're fine, you were amazing,” he soothes Koushi with soft touches on his neck and a handful of pecks to Koushi's pouting mouth.

“But I didn't make you...you know,” he can't even say it now, it's way too embarrassing. Who does that to their lover, for crying out loud?

“Hmm? You mean come? Oh, _Kou_ , I came quite a while ago,” the brunet raises a curious brow, gesturing behind him. His mouth peels into a grin moments later, “You were in your own little world for quite a while there, huh?”

Koushi is left gaping at his boyfriend, eyes wide. Then, as realization hits him like a freight train, the ash blond brandishes a powerful pout, and an even more powerful smack to Daichi's chest.

He notes, with stubborn satisfaction as Daichi yanks him into a tight embrace, that the brunet's cheekbones are a deep hue of red even as he's chuckling humorously. A detail, for all intents and purposes, that he remembers for a long time after his embarrassment subsides.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Man, when inspiration hits, it hits hard. Cripes. I wrote this within a day, as a means of taking a break from the massive editing that I'm currently pouring into another, longer fic. That and I was on a Daisuga kick. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading/leaving kuds/commenting, I love you all! <3


End file.
